Over the years, many structures have been designed for displaying and storing elements of merchandise and a great deal of emphasis has been given in recent years to point-of-purchase displays. It has long been considered desirable to have display units which would permit segregation of goods being displayed by size, color, or other appropriate criteria and to allow marking of adjacent areas with the data identifying the criteria appropriate to the goods stored in a given portion of the display.
Recently, there was developed an attractive and well-received display assembly providing an arcuate front face having access to a multiplicity of cylindrical containers in each of which there could be placed a pair of shoes or the like segregated by appropriate criteria such as size, etc. Although the design concept was highly successful, the method of construction and assembly for this display unit presented significant problems from the standpoints of manufacturing, assembly and cost.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel display and storage assembly utilizing an arcuate front face upon which there are mounted in secure engagement a multiplicity of tubular containers.
It is also an object to provide such a display and storage assembly wherein the tubular container members are secured firmly adjacent both ends thereof.
Another object is to provide such a display and storage assembly wherein the vertical edges of an arcuate cover member and adjacent frame structure are attractively concealed within a vertical molding member.
Still another object is to provide a novel method for making such a display and storage assembly wherein the several components may be readily assembled to ensure firm and proper engagement thereof.
A further object is to provide such a method for making a display and storage assembly in which various components may be assembled readily and secured by adhesive engagement and cooperate to provide structural rigidity.
A still further object is to provide such a method for making a display and storage assembly wherein various components may be readily fabricated from relatively low cost sheet materials or molded from synthetic resin in relatively simple configurations which may then be readily assembled.